gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn Scifo
is one of the protagonists of Tales of Vesperia as Yuri Lowell's best friend and occasional rival. Profile Flynn is a member of the Imperial Knights, and grew up with Yuri; he is a sincere youth who respects law and order above all else. He has a strong desire to support the Zaphias Empire and protect its people by his own sword, but his blind loyalty prevented him from seeing the evil ambition once growing within the knights. Having been awoken to this fact by Yuri, he worked alongside the guild "Brave Vesperia" to resolve the crisis. Then, leading the Knights, though he took a different approach from Yuri, he continued to fight alongside him, eventually defeating the threat of the "Adephagos." Story Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike Flynn was always at odds with Yuri's reckless decisions, and the two of them often butted heads about various situations; for example, Flynn preferred to think of a plan rather than jump headlong into the fray as Yuri tended to do. He grew upset whenever anyone brought up his father, Finath Scifo. This particular topic of conversation irritated him greatly since he believed his father died without leaving something to his name. In time, Flynn learned that his father was not the weak man he originally perceived him to be. Despite the events that had transpired, the young knight strongly believed he would be the one to change things for the better and went on to complete his time in the service, unlike Yuri. Personality Flynn, in contrast to Yuri, is a knight who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice to Yuri, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to frequently clash with Yuri, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This is best represented in the fact that Flynn chooses to work in the Empire, whereas Yuri chooses to work in the guilds. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Flynn appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Estellise Sidos Heurassein. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Flynn appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Yuri Lowell. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Flynn appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Yuri Lowell. Trivia *Flynn was originally limited to NPC status in the Xbox 360 version of Tales of Vesperia, but became a fully playable character in the PlayStation 3 port. *Flynn's design looks similar to Guy Cecil from Tales of the Abyss, with both of them having short, spiky blond hair and blue-green eyes. This is attributed generally to the art style of Kousuke Fujishima, who is noted for sometimes recycling some of his earlier character designs from previous works for even current projects. Other Characters from Tales of Vesperia *Yuri Lowell *Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Rita Mordio *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith *Karol Capel *Zagi Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Humans